Magical War
The Magical War was a five year long war (2008-2013) fought between the Hogwarts Alliance and the Avalar Empire Prelude Origins The origins of the war can be traced back to when the winx defeated the Black Circle in the Omega Dimension. Using what power they had left they broke out of their icy prisons and went for revenge. Knowing that they wern't powerful enough to fight them again they decided to prolong there revenge for something they felt was more enjoyable. Using what power they had left they revived Duman and set out to find someone with more power. After several days of traveling they found Countess Cassandra and her daughter who had been banished to Omega for their crimes against Solairia. Using their combined powers they revived Lord Darkar and Baltor and finally left Omega. They soon broke the trix out of lighthaven and left for what remained of the obsidian dimension and rebuilt it, they then took the group name the Obsidian Circile and founded the Avalar Empire with Baltor as emperor and procceded to build the empire through diplomatic means. Preparing for war The Magix Council and Council of Elders soon got wind of the formation of the empire and informed the winx. The winx then called a meeting of leaders from several planets and organizations. Knowing they had to do something, for fear that war may be nearing, the planetary and organizational leaders singed a charter founding the Hogwarts Alliance. Several leaders knew that the Alliance needed to grow in ranks to give a decent fight should war start. Several canidats from the other side of the magic dimension came forth to help. The queens of Meridian and Zamballa, along with the Council of Kandrakar and the Gaurdians of the Infinate Dimensions came forth and joined the alliance, as their enimies had recently allied themselves with the empire. As several more planets chose to join the empire the alliance soon got wind that the empire was using the Army of Decay and convicts from Omega as a millitary. Knowing that they would be outnumbered in a war, the Hogwarts Alliance Leadership Council (HALC) sent diplomats to the world of Aio to contract Miana, the Alin Kingdom, and the Fallen Cuotl for the use of their armies. Reliseing the threat the empire posed the three factions not only agreed but outright joined the alliance. On Earths end the local Plumbers, in a town called bellwood, got wind of what was going on (thanks to Gwen Tennyson) and offered aid with the use of Galven Tech and the Highbreed Armada. Several members of HALC (especally Bloom) were reluctant to get nonmagic forces involved, but with the recent alliance between there enimies and the Avalar Empire (curtisey of Charmcaster and Hex), and with the relisation of the threat the Empire posed if they were to even touch the nonmagic dimension, the Alliance agreed. With an army and space navy under there belt (same as the Avalars) the council continued peace negotiations hoping to avoid a war. As negotiations continued for several more weeks they seemed hopeful, allowing citizens to go about their lives. Dispite this council member Bloom felt something was wrong. War War begins She was right. Several weeks ago long time rivil of Bloom, Diaspro of Isis secretly left the alliance and sided with the Avalars and planned an attack on her own planet. Then wthout warning on the morning of October 12th, avalar forces attacked Isis and destroyed 2/3 of the forces stationed there. Reliseing that it was a lost battle surviving military leaders orderd an evecuation, forfitting alliance control over the planet. Half an hour into the battle HALC got word of the attack and orderd an assult on Shadowhaunt, driving Avalar stationary presence from planet Magix for the rest of the war. In the aftermath of the two battles counciler Bloom, relising war had begun made a reluctant speech to address the situation to the people. Yesterday October 12th, 2008, a date that will live in infamy. The Hogwarts Alliance was betrayed by one of its own, and suddenly and deliberately attacked by air and ground forces of the Empire of Avalar. It is obvious that planning of the attack began many weeks ago, during which time alliance member Diaspro of Isis secretly left the alliance and sided with the Avalars, also during the intervening time the Avalar Empire has deliberately sought to decieve the Hogwarts Alliance by false statements, and expressions of hope for continued peace. The attack yesterday on the planet Isis has caused severe damage to alliance millitary forces, forceing surviving personel to evacuate forfitting our control of the planet, I regret to inform you that over 3,000 lives soldier and civilian have been lost. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion the free people of magix in their rightous might will win through to absolute victory. In response to this unprevoked, dasterly attack by Avalar, I ask that fellow members of the Hogwarts Alliance bear with me in declaring a state of war. '' -Counciler Bloom Declaration of war speech Several days after the attack on Isis HALC, at the insistance of Bloom, decided to retaliate by striking at the heart of the empire the way they did (so to speak) by launching an air raid on Obsidian. It wasn't much but it gave the alliance something to celebrate. War continues Days later the allies tried to go on the offensive and push back the Avalars. This was done by first striking the worlds of Zenith (Tecna's homeworld joined the Avalar Empire shortly before conflict broke out) and Outcastus. Both were successful but victory didn't last long. While the battle of outcastus was being fought the avalars struck back and invaded Linphea, Frost and the stronghold on Aridia forcing the alliance onto the defencive. The enemy was repelled in all three battles but one year and dozens of battles later the allies suffered defeats on Sparks, Eraklyon, Solairia and Tides forcing the alliance to allow Earth governments to get involved dispite insistance that they needed to remain neutral. After Earths admission to the Hogwarts Alliance the allies spent the next year retaking those worlds along with several others finally opening a supply route to Meridian and its neighbors through the Triad Planetary System with the execution of the Triad System campain. Dispite these successes the war remained locked in a deadlock for the next two years. War concludes After spending two years in a deadlock HALC got wind of an opprotunity too good to miss. The Avalars were building a large battle station in orbit above Isis, and the four leading members of the Obsidian Circle, including Emperor Baltor, were overseeing the final stages of the construction. Seeing a chance to retake Isis and take out a large portion of the Empires leadership the Alliance launched a campain to do just that. They soon relised that they walked into a trap but all the same over came it and completed the main objectives. After the Alliance victory at Isis rebellions rose up all over the the empire, allowing the alliance to invade and take Obsidion with stiff but little resistance. After taking the avalar capital even more rebellions happened and the alliance spent a good deal of the following year restoring order to the magical dimension. Shortly before the last remains of the empire surrendered the alliance reorganized itself into the Hogwarts Republic of Magix, adopting a democratic government similar to many of those on earth (though they never joined). When the last of the remains of the Avalar Empire surrendered Bloom made a short but enlightning speech, marking the end of the Magical War, and at the same time was sworn in as the first Supreme President of the new republic. ''Today this war is finally over. Although fighting has ceased a rough road still lies ahead. Five years of fighting have left much of the Magical Dimension scared and divided, but with the continued cooperation of the Hogwarts Republic we can get it back on the right path, and begin a brand new era of love and peace. Now I shall take an earth inspired oath and begin the leadership of this new republic. May its cooperation guide us through the generations. I Bloom Peters somenly swear, to uphold the office of Supreme President of the Hogwarts Republic of Magix. And to do the best of my ability to protect, preserve, and defend the rights of the constiution. So help me god. Supreme President Bloom- end of war speech, and oath of office. List of Known battles *Battle of Isis *Battle of Shadowhaunt *Air raid of Obsidian *Battle of Zenith *Battle of Outcastus *Battle of Linphea *Battle of Frost *Battle of Aridia *Sky Battle of Kandrakar *Battle of Eraklyon *Battle of Solairia *Battle of Tides *Battle of Sparks *Battle of Magix *Second Battle of Sparks *Second Battle of Solairia *Second Battle of Tides *Second Battle of Eraklyon *Battle of Zamballa *Battle of Oppositus *Battle of Ohm *Battle of Meridian *Triad System Campain *-Battle of Triad Prime *-Battle of Triad B *-Battle of Triad C *Battle of the Omega Dimension *Third Battle of Tides *Second Battle of Isis *Battle of Obsidion Behind the Fanon This peice fanon combines the Winx, W.I.T.C.H., Ben 10, and R.O.N.-Rise of Legends universes into one, fighting against an enimy that was a major threat to peace. Most of the battles listed are based on real wartime stratigies Category:Magical War